


囚鸟

by Lucyair



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyair/pseuds/Lucyair
Summary: “谢谢你，有马先生，”随后他就听到了这一句，那一刻，有马只能停住视线。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no better than a bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681637) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



> 这篇可以看做是“彼岸花”里的两人重新相遇了呢:D

“谢谢你，有马先生，”随后他就听到了这一句，那一刻，有马只能停住视线。

谢谢你。

并非感谢你辛劳的工作。

而只是……谢谢你。

谢什么？

“不用……谢，”有马最后回答。

“琲世，”有马补上他的名字，然后这个——“琲世”——对着他露出微笑，带着些许羞涩。

:::

他那古怪的不确定感未止于此。有马的各种报告文件里仍旧是空白和等待。要他怎么写？

就算他将实情写出，读起来也会像是琲世的囚室里堆积而起的小说中的一本。

金木研已经被埋葬了。

葬在书本里。

数之不尽的书。

等到有马在一周结束后的那个晚上抵达囚室的时候，琲世已经把先前带给他的所有书籍都看完了。每一本的书脊都裂开了，色泽暗淡，显示着它们曾被翻阅过的次数。琲世小心翼翼地移动、重组了若干书列，腾出空间，有马本未打算坐下，但他还是坐了。床在他身下晃了一晃，几摞书翻倒在他的腿上。

“汇报，”有马说，一边将书重新叠起。他的意思是“告诉我你的精神治疗进行得如何或是告诉我你的医学鉴定结果或是你有没有以合理的速度增加体重和肌肉质量？”

他从其他人口中听说，佐佐木琲世体表的伤口已经不再流血，但他仍然脆弱得像一道伤口。他的情况在改善，但是速度极其缓慢。眼下，琲世吸了一口气。

“上次那本书真的好棒，”琲世兴奋地说，“我被震撼到了。毫无意义的罪行本身，还有他虽然找到了那个人，最后却无法忍受所有的罪恶感……该怎么说呢。那种无法避免的痛苦感受我想就是让这本书成为经典的原因。不过我认为它里面也还是存着一点希望的，你明白我意思吧？你怎么看呢，有马先生？”

有马花了一些时间来保持那摞书的平衡，但一抬手，它们就又滑落到他的大腿上。他将它们重新收集起来，堆成一列，放到了地板上。

“我没有看过这本书，”他最后说道，琲世惊讶地看着他。

“噢，”他说，“好吧，没关系。”他在床上动了动，弯下身将有马放到地板上的书捡了起来，然后让它们重新加入到原来的书列里。他用手将它们顺了一遍。

“那么，你看过哪本呢？”琲世问。他的手在书前游移，随时准备查找书目然后取书。

“我太忙了，没有时间看书，”有马回答，琲世瞪大了眼，然后——笑了起来。

“所以……换句话说……这些书你一本都没有看过。”

“我有非常多的工作，”有马说。

“好吧，”琲世说，“现在你不是在工作，对吧？”

有马张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。琲世没有看见；他正在自己的收藏品里挑选，最后他找出了一本浅色封面的，有马认出那正是被他滑进这间囚室里的第一本书。

“如果你没有很多时间的话，看诗歌会比较轻松，”琲世说，“诗歌不长，而且很美丽。”他翻动书页。“这一首是我的最爱之一；听着。”

他吸了一口气。他的眼睛追逐着文字；他的声音十分缓慢，他用浓厚的兴致品味着每一个音节，有马知道琲世吃饭的时候不会有一点那样的兴致。不知怎么地，这间小小的没有生气的囚室里的气氛随着那些像音乐般美妙的话语渗进空气里而呈现出了一种不同的样子。像是时间和空间正在极力地延展自己，用一捧无瑕的雪和带着阳光的水晶轻轻碰触着他的内心。

哪怕在琲世的声音逐渐散去之后……有马调整了一下自己衬衫的袖口，一次，再一次，仿佛它不太合身。琲世清了清嗓门。

“你觉得怎么样？”他问。他啪地将书合上。笑容虚弱得让人怜惜。

“很不错，”有马说，琲世明亮起来。

“噢！太好了，太好了。我好高兴。”他犹豫了一下，“你……还想再听一本吗？”

“读吧，”有马告诉他，琲世微笑起来，又打开了书本。

“我就念开头的几段，”他道，“你可以随时喊停，”但是直到最后，有马也没有打断他，直到两人将那本书翻到了封底。

:::

金木研已经……

想到关于金木研的事，他……已经——

“很好，”琲世像平日里那样说道，“你觉得呢，有马先生？”

“很好，”有马像平日里那样答道。

但有一天他迟到了，远远晚于平日的时间点而后他还不得不停留在自己的住所里换一套干净的西服，尽管奎库利亚里没有时钟和窗户可以让琲世分辨时间，但不知道为什么，琲世就是知道，已经很晚了。

“有马先生？”他从床上坐起，“我以为你不会来了。你不累吗？”

“不累。我习惯比现在睡得更晚。”有马说，“你累吗？”

“不、不，我挺好的。”琲世匆忙地动手将书推到床的另一边，推开了很多，这样有马就可以有空间坐下，还能将双腿也放到床上。他脱去鞋子之后就这样做了，琲世则翻开书本到上一次两人夹了书签的那页。琲世吸了长长的一口气。

气氛再一次，改变了。有马向后靠进一个枕头里，不停地调整着一边的袖口，接着他又放弃了，只将双手停放在自己的大腿上。琲世的声音能抚慰人心，他轻松自如地读着早已被某人熟悉的每一个词语，有马的视线漂浮了起来，但浮得和平日里不太一样。

当光线重新回归他眼里的时候，他一惊。囚室里十分——近乎安静。琲世在呼吸，缓慢而又深沉；他蜷成了一团，身体被小说包围着。后背贴着有马一侧的身体，体温暖人。有马才想起自个的眼镜还静静地躺在他的腿上。

没有时钟，没有窗户。但是现在夜已深沉，深到有马觉得自己的身体沉重得难以站起，更不用说冒着弄醒琲世的危险将他拉开。也许他将要亲眼见证在奎库利亚里出了名的那些梦靥然后终于，能够有点可写的报告了。

但是琲世一直安安静静地睡着，没有任何的不妥。有马等待着，等了好一会儿，等到最后只看到了交缠在白色发丝间的几缕黑色。

-END-


End file.
